Shopping/Transcript
Narrator: Peppa and George are going shopping. Narrator: Peppa and George like shopping. Narrator: George loves sitting in the trolley. Narrator: So does Peppa. Peppa Pig: Daddy, can I sit in the trolley, too? Daddy Pig: You’re too big for the trolley, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Oh. Daddy Pig: But you can help with the shopping. Peppa Pig: Oh, goody! Mummy Pig: We’ve got four things on the list. Daddy Pig: Tomatoes, spaghetti, onions and fruit. Peppa Pig: I’ll find it all. Peppa Pig: This way. Narrator: Peppa and George love shopping. Mummy Pig: Peppa, first we need tomatoes. Peppa Pig: Hmm. I can see them, I can see them. Peppa Pig: Here are the tomatoes, Mummy. Mummy Pig: Well done, Peppa. Peppa Pig: One, two, three, four. Mummy Pig: Now, put them in the trolley. Peppa Pig: I found the tomatoes. Daddy Pig: Well done, Peppa. Tomatoes. That’s one thing off the list. What’s next on the list? Peppa Pig: Spaghetti. George: Pighetti. Daddy Pig: That’s right, George. But it’s called “spaghetti.” George: Pighetti. Narrator: Spaghetti is Peppa and George’s favourite food. Daddy Pig: I wonder where the spaghetti is. Peppa Pig: I can see it. This way. Peppa Pig: Spaghetti. Look, Mummy. Here’s the spaghetti. Mummy Pig: Well done, Peppa. Let’s put the spaghetti in the trolley. Peppa Pig: Yes, Mummy. George: Pighetti. Peppa Pig: George, it’s called “spa-ghet-ti.” George: Pi-ghet-ti. Daddy Pig: What’s next on the list, Peppa? Peppa Pig: Crisps. Daddy Pig: Crisps are not on the list. Mummy Pig: We have plenty of crisps at home, Peppa. Daddy Pig: Have another guess. Peppa Pig: Hmm. I just can’t remember. Mummy Pig: Can you remember, George? George: Dinosaur. Mummy Pig: Dinosaur? Peppa Pig: George, there aren’t any dinosaurs in the supermarket. Daddy Pig: No, George. The next thing on the list is onions. Peppa Pig: Onions! I remember now. Peppa Pig: Here they are. Mummy Pig: Well done. Peppa Pig: One, two, three, four. Peppa Pig: Onions! Daddy Pig: Very good. That’s nearly everything on our list. Mummy Pig: There’s one last thing on the list. Narrator: A plant? Is that on the list? Daddy Pig: No, George. The last thing on the list is fruit. George: Oh. Mummy Pig: Never mind, George. You can choose the fruit. Mummy Pig: Where is the fruit? Peppa Pig: Over there. Narrator: There are apples, and oranges, and bananas, and a very big melon. Mummy Pig: What fruit shall we have, George? Apples? Daddy Pig: Oranges? Peppa Pig: Bananas? Peppa Pig: A melon! Narrator: This is the checkout where all the food is paid for. Miss Rabbit: Tomatoes, spaghetti, onions, melon, chocolate cake. Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig, and George: Chocolate cake? Narrator: Chocolate cake? Is that on the list? Mummy Pig: Peppa, did you put the chocolate cake in the trolley? Peppa Pig: No, Mummy. Mummy Pig: George, did you put the chocolate cake in the trolley? George: No. Mummy Pig: Well I didn’t put it in. Peppa Pig: Then who did? Daddy Pig: Uh, I thought it might be nice for pudding. Mummy Pig: Daddy Pig! Peppa Pig: Naughty Daddy. Daddy Pig: Sorry. It just looked so delicious. Mummy Pig: It does look rather yummy. Oh, let’s pretend it was on the list. George: Chocolate cake! Daddy Pig: Hurrah! Category:Season 1 episode transcripts Category:Transcripts